1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container closure. More specifically, this invention relates to a container closure having a mix for mixing with liquid from a liquid container.
2. Background Information
Years ago, original Coke® was the only Coca-Cola® product that was available and lime flavored sports drink was the only Gatorade® product that was available. Today, Coca-Cola® and Gatorade® provide a wide assortment of flavored beverages. In addition, the number of flavored beverages from competitors has also increased. Thus, the single icebox at a convenience store that only stored Coca Cola® products has been replaced by walls of refrigerators supplying a wide assortment of beverages. The number of beverages that a store can supply is limited to the amount of space and particularly the amount of available refrigerated space. Thus, convenience stores typically provide only the more popular flavored beverages. A problem with this approach is that a store may lose business due to some consumers shopping somewhere else for a particular flavored beverage. Accordingly, there is a need for stores to provide a wider variety of beverages within the limited amount of available refrigerator space.
Similarly, there is typically limited storage space in an ice chest or cooler. For example, a family taking a long car trip may pack an ice chest of beverages for the ride. The quantity and variety of beverages is limited to the amount of space within the ice chest. Thus, there is a need to store a wider variety of beverages within the limited amount of available space within an ice chest.